ffofandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Classes There are 6 distinct classes in FFO, each with a designated class which they advance to automatically upon reaching level 20. All classes will learn specific class abilities, but they learn shared weapon skills, and can equip any piece of equipment, given that they have the required proficiency. Fighter/Knight Fighters are masters of all forms of equipment and have the most health of any class. Fighters excel in parties of any size, but are more difficult to play alone. Fighter abilities Beef Up (Starter) - Increases Attack temporarily. Defend (Starter) - Put up your shield to increase both block chance and aggro. Charge (Beef Up 12) - Charge quickly towards your target. Cleave (Beef Up 24) - Cleave through monsters. If the enemy you Cleave is killed, you will attack another within range in quick succession. Double Hit (Charge 24) - Attack twice with your main hand weapon. Parry (Defend 32) - Put up your shield to increase block chance, generate aggro, and have a chance to automatically strike enemies who attack you. Great Cleave (Beef Up 32, Cleave 32) - Cleave, but works indefinitely. Can hit an unlimited number of enemies given that the enemy is killed by your attack. Rapid Strike (Charge 32, Double Hit 24) - Strike at a single target continuously. Works indefinitely but recoil increases for each hit. it also damages the user. Rage (Rapid Strike 32) - Self-cast Berserk increases Attack, but prevents the use of other skills or items. Black Belt/Master Black Belts rely entirely on physical prowess and have the greatest strength of any class. Black Belts excel in parties of any size, and are fairly easy to play alone. Black Belt Abilities Stun (Starter) - Stun an enemy, knocking it back and interrupting its actions. Grab (Starter) - Grabs an enemy, preventing it from moving. Chakra (Grab 12, Stun 12) - Channel your chi to heal yourself at the cost of stamina. Mantra (Chakra 24) - Channel your chi to heal yourself and those around you at the cost of stamina, also gives mana to all affected. Iron Fist (Stun 24) - Knockback an enemy an indefinite distance. They will travel until they hit something solid, they can also stop the movement manually. Throw (Grab 32, Iron Fist 24) - Toss an enemy at the given location. Roundhouse (Iron Fist 32) - Kick all enemies surrounding you. Armlock (Grab 48, Stun 32) - Grab an enemy, preventing it from moving, whilst you deal continuous damage. Kick (Roundhouse 48) - Kick towards a given location, striking enemies in your path. Thief/Ninja Thieves must use cunning to outwit opponents. Varied skills make up for moderate attack power. Thieves excel in solo play. they struggle to find usefullness in parties due to low dmg and selfish skills. Thief Abilities Filch (Starter) - Steal gold from an enemy. Unmask (Starter) - Remove your disguise. Reveal (Filch 15, Unmask 15) - Reveal an enemy's disguise. Steal (Filch 24) - Steal an item from an enemy. Highwayman (Unmask 24) - Disguise yourself as a Highwayman. Smoke Bomb (Reveal 30) - Spread smoke throughout a huge area. Mug (Filch 32) - Attack while stealing gold from an enemy. Pick Lock (Steal 36) - Pick a lock. Citizen (Unmask 48, Highwayman 32) - Disguise yourself as an NPC Citizen. Backstab (Filch 48, Mug 32) - Deal percentage damage at the back of your opponent. Can only be used out of combat. Vanish (Reveal 36, Smoke Bomb 32) - Vanish into thin air. Player becomes entirely invisible. Red Mage/Red Wizard Red Mages can use equipment more effectively than other mages and have a varied repertoire of spells. Red Mages excel in parties of any size, and are easy to play alone. Red Mages can choose 2 of 6 elements (Fire, Water, Lit, Earth, Air, and Ice). Red Mage Abilities Poison (Starter) - Cast poison to deal damage and damage over time on an enemy. Poison 2 (Poison 24) - Cast poison over an area to deal damage and damage over time on multiple enemies. Poison 3 (Poison 55, Poison 2 45) - Cast poison over a large area to deal damage and damage over time on multiple enemies. Cure (Starter) - Cast cure to heal a target. Cure 2 (Cure 30) - Cast cure over an area to heal multiple targets. Pure (Poison 25, Cure 15) - Cleanse the target of poison. Heal (Cure 24) - Cures all party members in the area, cure is reduced the further from the initial target other people are. Refresh (Cure 35, Heal 25, Pure 15) - Refresh your target's MP over time. Scan (Poison 24) - Scan a target to learn it's level, HP, MP, weaknesses, and resistances. Dispel (Poison 35, Refresh 20) - Dispel a beneficial effect on an enemy. Disencumber (Refresh 30, Scan 30) - Reduce the carrying weight of the target. Disenchant Lock (Unknown) - Remove the enchantment placed on a locked door. X-Magic (Disencumber 36, Dispel 30) - Cast multiple spells in succession with stacking cooldown. Imbue Element (Learn from Zarhovic & Mr. Flagio) - Imbue a weapon with the given element. Element (Imbue Element 8) - Cast Element to deal elemental damage to an enemy. Element 2 (Element 30) - Cast Element to deal elemental damage over an area to multiple enemies. Element Status (Imbue Element 25, Scan 20, Poison 15): Fire: Anti-Mute, prevent or cure Mute from the target. Water: Confuse, Confuse the enemy, causing them to move and act erratically. Lit: Fear, Fear the enemy, causing them to be unable to select a target, use items, or abilities. Earth: Sleep, put the enemy to sleep. Air: Mute, prevent the enemy from casting spells. Ice: Slow, slow down your enemy and increase their recoil. White Mage/White Wizard White Mages are strong support characters with powerful healing spells but are vulnerable to attack. White Mages excel in parties of any size, and are difficult to play alone due to a large lack of magic damage and physical damage. White Mages can choose 2 of 6 elements (Fire, Water, Lit, Earth, Air, and Ice). White Mage Abilities Cure (Starter) - Cast cure to heal a target. Cure 2 (Cure 24) - Cast cure over an area to heal multiple targets. Cure 3 (Cure 55, Cure 2 45) - Cast cure over a large area to heal multiple targets. Light (Starter) - Cast light to damage a target. Light 2 (Light 24) - Cast light over an area to damage multiple targets. Light 3 (Light 55, Light 2 45) - Cast light over a large area to damage multiple targets. Pray (Cure 6) - Pray for your party, regenerating HP to anyone in the world who is in your party. Meditate (Cure 2 30, Pray 30) - Enter a state of meditation, regenerating your own MP. Lamp (Light 12) - Illuminate your target, curing them of blindness. Heal (Cure 20, Pray 15) - Cures all party members in the area. Regen (Unknown) - Regenerate your target's HP over time. Esuna (Cure 40, Pure 28, Lamp 30) - Cleanse a negative status ailment on a target. Ruse (Pray 15) - Increase the target's agility. Fog (Ruse 25) - Increase the target's defense. Enchant Lock (Ruse 35) - Enchant a locked door, preventing it from being pick locked. Life (Cure 30, Pray 45) - Bring the target back to life. Anti Element (Learn from Zarhovic & Mr. Flagio) - Increase the target's resistance to Element. Element Status (Anti Element 20, Cure 20): Fire: Anti-Mute, prevent or cure Mute from the target. Water: Invisible, target becomes entirely invisible. Lit: Fear, Fear the enemy, causing them to be unable to select a target, use items, or abilities. Earth: Wall, causes the target to reflect magic. Air: Mute, prevent the enemy from casting spells. Ice: Barrier, creates a barrier around the target that absorbs physical damage. Black Mage/Black Wizard Black Mages are masters of offensive magic but are also especially frail. Black Mages excel in parties of any size, but have an exceptionally hard time playing alone. Black Mages can choose 2 of 6 elements (Fire, Water, Lit, Earth, Air, and Ice). Black Mage Abilities Dark (Starter) - Cast dark to damage a target. Dark 2 (Dark 24) - Cast dark over an area to damage multiple targets. Dark 3 (Dark 55, Dark 2 45) - Cast dark over a large area to damage multiple targets. Saber (Starter) - Increases your own attack and dexterity. Temper (Saber 15) - Increases your target's attack. Lock (Dark 8) - Reduce your target's agility. Lock 2 (Dark 25) - Reduce the agility of all enemies in the area. Blind (Dark 30) - Blind a target, preventing them from seeing beyond a short distance, and reduce their dexterity. Scry (Dark 35, Dark 2 35, Blind 35) - Look into the mind of another player, locating them. Element (Learn from Zarhovic & Mr. Flagio) - Cast Element to deal elemental damage to an enemy. Element 2 (Element 24) - Cast Element to deal elemental damage over an area to multiple enemies. Element 3 (Element 55, Element 2 45) - Cast Element to deal elemental damage over a large area to multiple enemies. Firewall (Fire 35, Fire 2 45) - Creates a wall of Fire. Ice Bolt (Ice 35, Ice 2 45) - Freezes an enemy, dealing damage, slowing their movement, and increasing their recoil. Chain Lightning (Lit 35, Lit 2 45) - Unleashes Lightning directly in front of you, dealing massive damage to targets nearby. Element Status (Element 20, Lock 20, Dark 15): Fire: Berserk, increases Attack of the target, but prevents the use of other skills or items. Water: Confuse, Confuse the enemy, causing them to move and act erratically. Lit: Hold, holds the enemy in place, preventing them from moving. Earth: Sleep, put the enemy to sleep. Air: Fast, increases movement speed and reduces recoil of the target. Ice: Slow, slow down your enemy and increase their recoil. __FORCETOC__